Addiction
by Castiela
Summary: Famine is in town & everybody goes crazy. Including Dean - for his loved one.  Includes Dean/Cass


_**Addiction**_

**Pairings: Dean/Castiel**

**Spoiler(s): Up to 5x14 (My Bloody Valentine)**

**Warnings: Spoilers, AU, Pairing**

**Note: /**

'Oh, come on!'

Dean said huffing while he tried to rub out the blood smudges from his leather jacket. He was standing in front of a sink in a motel in Nashville, Tennesee. The hunter just passed by to kill some vampires. There was nothing else to do right now - No way to stop the apocalypse, nothing new about Lucifer or the left-over three horseman. Dean needed some little successes once in a while, otherwise he'd feel totally useless and guilty. Sam was off on his own. He said he wanted to hunt something down in Louisiana. Dean just let him go because Bobby was with him.

Suddenly he could sense a strong vibe, Dean never felt like this before. It was a strange but warm feeling that overwhelmed him. Cautious & a bit anxious he looked up, looked in the mirror in front of him. As he saw, who it was, he eased his tension and said relieved 'Damn it, Cass. You scared the hell out of me!' Dean turned around to the angel, who was standing right behind him in the doorframe. The strange feeling was still there, he just couldn't match it. Cass's soulful stare made the feeling even worse. Dean looked away, that emotion ate him up from the inside.

As Dean tried to get out of there, he accidentally grazed Castiel's shoulder and Dean got over on his ankle. Surprised he recoverd himself before Cass would notice. 'Woow, what the hell?' Dean blurted and turned around to Castiel. It wasn't like Cass wasn't Cass anymore or like he changed. It was more like Dean changed - his feelings. 'Dean, you shouldn't care about those vampires, there is something bigger here in this town, the people are acting strange lately. Maybe you are affected, too, so you didn't notice. I have no idea how you humans work. It's like an addiction that's spreading all over the town. I think it's Famine.' Castiel said. Dean looked down on the floor to avoid the angel's sapphire blue eyes & the emotion he felt looking into them. 'The horseman?' - 'Yes.' - 'Great!' Dean sighed, wondering why he didn't notice that before. He needed to pull himself toghter now, surpress the feeling, even though it was very hard.

He went to the nightstand and grabbed his cellphone. 'What are you doing?' asked Castiel. Dean cocked his eyebrows and replied 'I'm not gonna take on Famine alone - I'll call Sam!' Castiel gazed pensive at Dean & walked to the bed close to Dean, then he looked in Dean's bright emerald eyes 'I don't think that's wise. Famine will make your brothers's hunger for Demon blood bigger than ever before.' Dean looked down at the cellphone in his hand, cogitating. He ran his fingers through his hair. 'Screw it' Dean whispered quietly and threw the cellphone away. As inconspicuous as possible he walked away from Cass. His vibes obscured the hunter's mind. Dean had no other choice - he needed to ask Cass to help him, he was too weak to kill Famine alone. Dean cleared his throat & stumbled: 'Hey, uh. Cass ...' Dean turned around to him. Castiel smiled, almost maliciously, like he already knew what Dean was about to ask. 'Can you .. you know -' - 'Yes, Dean. I'll help you' - 'Awesome' Dean replied a little confused.

'At first we need a plan. How do we even find this sucker?' Dean said while he was standing in front of a wooden table, getting everything ready. He was packing the last things in his bag: Rocksalt, Guns & a Knife - to cut the horsemans ring off. 'I found some omens that he's in the middle of the town. Many people died a strange death there the last week. I think we should look there.' Cass replied. Dean looked up & replied 'Okie Dokie' quickly he looked down again, avoiding to look at the angel too much. 'Well, I'm ready. Let's do this!' Dean swang the bag over his shoulder and walked in Cass direction. He was standing in front of the angel, face to face, so close. The presence of Castiel made Dean go rogue inside. The angel lifted up his hand to touch Dean's head. He screwed up his eyes and as Dean felt Cass's cold fingers on his forehead, his heart nearly passed out.

[ ... ]

~ Castiela.


End file.
